


(Cover) A Change of Circumstance by Irma66

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan Echolls' life changed the day his mom climbed up on the rail of the Coronado Bridge. Help can come from surprising places.





	(Cover) A Change of Circumstance by Irma66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807548) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 




End file.
